Plastic! ビニール
by nepentheosileus
Summary: [Deathshipping] "Say you're given two options; a beautiful, expensive, twenty-something carat diamond ring, or one of those cheap plastic ones you can get from a toy machine for a quarter. The choice is obvious, isn't it? No one wants something that's fake." / In which Ryou falls for the split personality of his older brother's boyfriend.
1. 予測不可能な嵐

**A/N:** **Alas, here it is, my long anticipated Deathshipping fic! I'm trying out a different style for this one; less descriptive and more simplistic. I'm also hoping to put more dialogue than thoughts and details, unlike most of the things I write. It's also a lot more light-hearted, so… Yeah, I'm nervous about the writing.**

 **I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to be, but I'm estimating there to be at least ten minimum. I would also like to bring up the topic of One in the Same. No, that story will not be discontinued. It's on a temporary hiatus; when inspiration for this story sprung up, I lost my motivation to continue OITS. I will, however, go back to it once some of Plastic! is out of the way.**

 **Alright, there are side pairings. Alongside Deathshipping, there will be Thiefshipping, Chaseshipping, Puppyshipping, and hinted others (but those are a secret~!).**

 **I worked really hard for months on planning this, so please try to enjoy. Feedback is much appreciated!**

* * *

 **Plastic!**

 **By Gewlface**

* * *

予測不可能な嵐

 _the light is dimming, flickering, dying;_

 _when will the storm end?_

* * *

It stormed during the night.

The wind howled and raced, whistling its arrhythmic tune against the windows. Raindrops pelted the rooftops, drumming erratically to the off-beating thunder claps and bright flashes of lightning. It was surely enough to keep up the entire neighbourhood, the ruckus that storm created.

His brother complained of his own personal tempest, yelling over the obnoxious noise that blasted from his stereo; oddly enough, the thunder seemed to blend in with the snare drum. Four beers down and the complaints turned into a pitiful display of poorly suppressed sobs and attempted advice giving.

"Never date a blonde," Bakura hiccupped, blinking slowly and tilting his head back to take a long gulp of his poison. It was always the same advice.

The night passed with Ryou doodling on the walls and pretending to listen.

It stormed until four in the morning, and it wasn't until then that he slept. Reeking of alcohol and Bakura's body odor, the room fell into silence.

Come eight o'clock, as the bedside alarm blared its shrill screech, the sunlight had managed to weave its way in front of the passing stormclouds enough to stream through the windows. Ryou roused with the satisfaction of knowing the light would welcome Bakura's hangover nicely. Slipping soundlessly from his brother's bed, the fourteen year old maneuvered himself around scattered items and clothes and headed to his own room.

It was only after he was dressed and packed for the next week that he came face to face with Bakura, who had just managed to catch the fifth alarm.

"Morning," he greeted, eyeing the dark circles beneath his brother's eyes.

Bakura let out a yawn, his features falling back into a casual scowl. For a moment he remained silent, staring back placidly, before nudging past Ryou with a grumbled "yeah, whatever". He disappeared into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes dragged along as Ryou fixed himself breakfast, putting on tea for himself and coffee for Bakura. His brother emerged from the bathroom just as the black liquid finished brewing, his white hair falling in wet strands to his shoulders; it used to be long like Ryou's, which fell to about mid-back, until Bakura had one of his fits a few months back and chopped it off. He poured himself a cup of coffee, glancing to Ryou blankly as the younger sipped at his milky tea.

"You packed?" He asked, voice raspy and cutting through the silence.

"Yeah."

Bakura nodded. "We're sharing a room."

"Okay."

Silence fell again, and both brothers lingered in the kitchen for a few short minutes. Ryou deposited his teacup into the sink as his brother popped an aspirin, the two grabbing their duffle bags and leaving their small top-floor apartment. He could tell that Bakura wanted to say something, though the other never spoke.

Sometimes he wished that they conversed more often than they typically do. Preferably when the oldest wasn't drunk.

The walk to school was filled with silence, Bakura having plugged his ears with his earbuds. Ryou kicked at puddles along the way, thoroughly drenching his sneakers and, by extent, the socks beneath.

He wondered if Yuugi would mind that he was staying with his brother instead of their friends. The plan had been for the entire group to band into Science Lab 01 in the High School division; it was one of the few chances they'd have to all be together before Mai, Ishizu, and Mahado graduated in the early Spring. The annual school Lock-In was an event that only students in their second year of Junior High and up could participate in. It was Ryou and a few others' first time this year, only serving to make the event that much more special.

But now that Bakura's relationship with Malik Ishtar had hit yet another break up, he was stuck sharing a room with his grumpy seventeen year old brother for the next week until the school's cultural festival.

Bakura and Malik had been dating for about two years. It was an on-off sort of thing, the type where they argue often and split about once a week only to get back together again the next day. Ryou had always believed that their relationship was purely physical, that it would never go anywhere.

He wasn't exactly wrong.

It was all about sex to Bakura. All he wanted was a way to let out all his anger that wouldn't get him arrested, and Malik was said way. On the other hand, Ryou had a sneaking suspicion that Malik simply enjoyed the attention that Bakura paid him despite the fact that he annoyed him to no end.

And even though their bond wasn't exactly healthy, Ryou prefered when they were together. It kept both of them relatively happy and kept his brother off his back. Bakura wasn't exactly the best company; he was rude and violent, impulsive and brutally honest. When he and Malik were together, it kept Bakura occupied and under control.

What Malik liked about Bakura, Ryou didn't know. Maybe he was some sort of mental masochist. It was obvious that he disliked the younger of the two brothers - he made that blatantly clear - and based on their endless cycle of break-ups he didn't like Bakura much either. It confused him why Malik hung around their apartment so much, but he never dared ask.

His eyes met the side of Bakura's head as they passed through the school gates. Bakura noticed this and shot him a glance, tugging one of his earbuds from his ear and allowing it to slip down to his waist.

"What?"

Ryou's fingers clenched around the strap of his bag. "Should I try to find you after the assembly?"

"No," the older grunted. "Just meet me in Art 02." He paused, yanking the front door open.

Nodding, Ryou turned to the right, heading for his shoe locker by the Elementary division. His eyes caught sight of Jounouchi and Yuugi along the way, and he quickly veered down their aisle.

"Good morning, Ryou-kun," the shorter greeted, smiling widely. He placed his worn sneakers into his open locker and slammed the door shut, shouldering his bag. "We were just about to head to the assembly."

Jounouchi nodded in agreement, oddly quiet for the fourth day in a row. Choosing not to comment, Ryou focussed his attentions on Yuugi.

"I haven't switched shoes yet. Care to wait?"

Grinning, Yuugi linked arms with his friend and dragged him along to his own locker, Jounouchi following behind. "I'm so excited for this week," he chirped, the bounce in his step backing up that statement. "I know Atem is too, even though he's sad that it'll be Mahado's last time. We stayed up late last night packing and he looked so happy! I just know he's planning to make this next week the best!"

The whitette listened on silently, offering a nod or smile here and there. Yuugi and his brother had an almost scary bond and, frankly, it was kind of painful to listen to stories about it. He quickly traded his wet, muddy sneakers out for his pristine indoor shoes and turned back to his friends, watching on idly as Anzu approached from down their aisle.

"Hey guys," she greeted bubbly. "You all excited?"

Yuugi then proceeded to bombard her in happy chattering.

There was a beat of silence on Ryou's end before Jounouchi spoke up, rubbing at his nose all the while.

"You wanna head out," he asked, "or wait for those two?"

The answer seemed obvious.

Leaving Anzu and Yuugi behind, the two made their way from the locker hall and into the auditorium, grabbing seats beside Honda and Otogi who, conveniently, happened to be seated behind Atem and Mahado. Ryou offered a murmured "hello", Jounouchi merely nodding from beside him, and slumped down against his chair.

The group was eventually joined by Mai and Shizuka, quickly followed by Yuugi and Anzu. Minutes later the assembly began, principal Pegasus J. Crawford stepping onto the stage in an ever-flamboyant red suit.

"Helloooo~!" He cooed into a microphone, smiling brilliantly and flicking his long silver hair over his shoulder. "Welcome, boys and girls, to Domino Joint School's annual Lock-In Festival! Starting today, classes will be cancelled for a mere six days, of which students in their second year of Junior High through their third year of High School will spend inside the building to prepare for bunkasai*. Of course, the event is not all about work, work, work! It's also a time to bond with other students of different divisions and grades!

All classrooms will be available to students, though if a classroom needs to be used for bunkasai then you'll need to find somewhere else to board up for the week. Keep in mind that behavior is not to get out of control; alcohol, tobacco, drugs, violence, destruction of property, sexual conduct, and dress code rules still apply! You are allowed to leave school grounds, of course, but you'll need to check out with your student ID to open the gate. If you do not have your ID on you currently, the front office will be open during normal school hours in which you can get yours replaced.

Any further questions, concerns, etcetera, may be taken up with office personnel. Now, without further ado, let the Lock-In Festival commence~!"

* * *

 **A/N:** _bunkasai* - an annual school festival common in Japanese middle and high schools. typically takes place over two to three days in october or november, in which students, families, and regular townspeople can tour the school to see the attractions set up by students (ex. haunted houses, restaurants, minigames, etc.)_

* * *

"Why do you play with dead things? You wanna die?"

"No."

"Well that's what's gonna happen."

"I doubt it."

Rolling his eyes and apparently giving up, Mokuba turned his attentions away from Ryou and resumed slapping paint on a reluctant Bakura.

Mokuba was the younger brother of Kaiba Seto, child prodigy, heir to Kaiba Corporation, and also self-appointed rival of Yuugi and Jounouchi. His father was one of the most wealthy men in all of Japan, sitting at the very top of an internationally successful company as CEO. Each of Mokuba's siblings had their own talents and about a hundred trophies to prove them.

The youngest Kaiba at twelve years old, Mokuba was the reigning arcade champion in the country.

And for some reason, the bratty rich kid seemed to get along swimmingly with Bakura; thus the reason he was currently loitering Art 02.

"I should dye your hair," he chirped, smirking deviously. "I bet you'd make a hot brunette."

Ryou raised an eyebrow.

Seeming to dislike the idea, Bakura jumped straight into threats.

"You mess up my hair and I'll make sure you'll never be able to grow any for the rest of your life - _anywhere._ "

The elementary schooler waved it off, shoving a blue palm against the older male's face. "Yeah, yeah, sure. Whatever you say, _Bitch_ kura."

A growl was his only response.

Sighing in exasperation, Ryou shoved his ouija board away and hoisted himself to his feet. He spared the others a glance, taking a brief moment to appreciate Bakura covered in every colour of the rainbow before grabbing his journal and leaving the room.

" _Well goodbye to you too!_ "

The whitette chose to ignore Mokuba's irritated shouting.

Why did everyone around him have to be so bitter?

Holding back a pout, Ryou made his way to the High School division where Science Lab 01 was located, hoping to find Yuugi and the others. He passed clumps of students along the way, blatantly ignoring Nosaka Miho's excited beckoning, and eventually the lab door came into view.

As he passed the appliance closet, he heard an arrangement of crashing and curses.

" _Fuck you!"_

Moments later Malik Ishtar emerged, a large cut on his cheek and bruises forming along his face. His eyes landed on Ryou, who hadn't realised he'd stopped walking, and he ran his tongue over his split lip before speaking.

"'The hell are you doing, standing out here?"

Ryou furrowed his brows, peering around the Egyptian to get a look inside the closet.

"Did you get into a fight?"

Malik crossed his arms over his chest. "I was attacked; it was purely self defense."

"Attacked?"

"Look," the older huffed, lavender eyes narrowed, "Why don't you scamper along and summon some spirits or something. Stay out of my goddamn business, okay?"

Malik had never really liked Ryou, a feat that he made blindingly obvious whenever they spoke to each other. The only time Bakura's boyfriend was even relatively kind to him was when he was drunk, and even then he spent most of their conversations poking fun at his occult interests.

It didn't necessarily bother Ryou that Malik disliked him. Hell, he wasn't very fond of him either. What bothered him was the occult jokes. So what, he played with ouija boards and believed in spirits. Big fucking deal.

All he wanted was a chance to see them again… Was that so wrong?

"Maybe you should get back with Bakura," he suggested, turning away from Malik with a slight scowl. "You could afford to lose that stick halfway up your arse, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind assisting you on that."

Before he could bring himself more than five feet away, Malik had pinned him against the wall. Pressing his arm against Ryou's throat, he narrowed his eyes into slits. "Shut the _fuck_ up. I've put up with your shit for years but don't think I won't hurt you simply because I fucked your brother."

Ryou clenched his jaw. _Breathe_ , he told himself, _just breathe_.

"What," Malik scoffed, "lose your confidence?"

Just as the younger opened his mouth to spew a come-back, Malik groaned and squeezed his eyes shut for a split second. A headache, Ryou assumed, from his fight. After all, his tanned face was turning ugly shades of green and purple in some places.

"Go rest." Pushing the weakened Egyptian away as gently as possible, he turned and headed towards the lab. "You can threaten me some other time, preferably when there isn't a possibility that you'll faint on me."

Malik sneered at his back but made no verbal protest.

As Ryou entered Yuugi and the others' room, he failed to notice Malik stumbling down the hall a little ways before slumping to the floor.

* * *

予測不可能な嵐

 _electricity sparks along calm waters_

 _you think it's over but-_

 _the storm has only just begun_


	2. 楽園でのトラブル

**A/N:** **My sincerest apologies for not updating in such a long time. Turns out high school is harder than it seems (lol). Anyways, I'll try to get back into the groove of things just as I'm trying to do with One and the Same.**

 **Enjoy(?)**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

 _楽園でのトラブル_

 _will you still be here beside me_

 _when the sun rises?_

* * *

Eyes scrunching up as he fought against a yawn, Ryou rolled over onto his side and pushed his journal away from himself, his pen rolling across the white tile floor. He'd quickly become accustomed to the hardness pressing into his body from beneath, though perhaps he was simply too tired to care. Thoughts of setting up his sleeping bag fled from his mind as his mind drifted into a satisfying white haze.

Yet before he could slip into the warmth of dreamland, Mokuba's annoyingly loud screech snapped him into awareness.

"You _bitch_!" The twelve year old's voice rang throughout the room. "I'll kill you!"

Ryou opened his eyes halfway, vision blurred with the remanence of exhaustion. He slowly turned to face his brother and the millionaire's youngest son, eyeing them with distaste. Bakura was sitting casually atop Mokuba, who was sprawled out on the floor on his stomach, the older leisurely pushing buttons on a portable gaming console - a gaming console that quite obviously did not belong to him.

"What are you two doing?" Ryou murmured, unable to bring himself to care much for the answer but the growing concern for Mokuba's slightly purplish face had him asking anyway.

" _Bitch_ kura's fricking _suffocating_ me, that's what!" Mokuba shouted angrily, his black mop of a head bouncing about in his rage. "Get him _off_!"

The older of the two snorted, lifting his gaze from the game and sending a bored look his brother's way. "Try anything and you'll regret it," he muttered quietly, a stark contrast to Mokuba's pitchy squealing.

Rolling his eyes, Ryou lazily pulled himself to his feet and stretched, wincing at the loud popping noises his joints made. It was obvious he wasn't going to get much sleep there and, making a quick decision, he headed over to the Yuugi-tachi's room, teddy bear in hand.

The hallways were surprisingly desolate for only ten o'clock. Ryou had envisioned something different deep down in his subconscious, but what it was exactly that he'd expected he didn't quite know. Perhaps drunken teenagers stumbling around dizzily, lost in the haze of partying. Nevertheless, the trek to Science Lab 01 was a rather quiet and uneventful one.

When he pushed open the door, however, noise assaulted him very rudely.

"...can't just do that so suddenly! There has to be some sort of reason!"

"...the hell?! Are you serious?!"

"...kill you if you so much as _think_ of breaking his heart…"

Ryou sighed. As if he'd pushed a button, the room before him fell into a tense silence, all eyes finding his tired and weary face.

"Oh," Honda breathed in apparent relief, "I thought you were Otogi."

In spite of the raised eyebrow that statement rewarded, Honda offered no explanation. When Ryou turned his confusion onto the next pair of eyes he could find, Jounouchi merely shrugged back at him, unwilling to speak yet again for whatever mysterious reason he'd become a practical mute in the first place.

Yuugi beckoned him in, thankfully, after an awkward beat of shuffling and wordlessness. "R-Ryou-kun, how nice to see you," he greeted with a failed attempt at his usual welcoming smile.

"What's wrong with you lot?" Ryou plopped himself down on an empty chair, eyeing appreciatively the circle of blankets and friends before him. He suddenly found that he wasn't all that tired anymore.

The lab tables had been pushed to the walls around them, with chairs and stools stacked on top and beneath save for the exception of a few scattered about the room. His friends had created an almost slumber party feel to the whole get-together, what with their sleeping bags arranged into a neat circle so that they could all face each other as they conversed.

"I'm breaking up with Otogi," Honda admitted hesitantly, casting a wary expression in Kujaku Mai's direction.

Ryou blinked. "What? Why? You've only been together for two weeks."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He waved a hand dismissively. "We just… aren't working, I guess."

Atem frowned. "Well, you _are_ only fourteen…"

"Fifteen, actually," Jounouchi chimed in, pretending to stifle a yawn behind his hand.

Rolling his eyes, Honda collapsed onto his heap of blankets. "I thought it might've worked out, though," he mumbled. "I mean, we've liked each other for about a year now…"

"Crushes are common in adolescents…"

"Oh, would you shut _up_ , Atem?!"

"Sorry, Mai."

"Look," the blonde continued, removing her glare from Atem, "even if you are young, who cares? It's sweet. And we've all watched you two skirt around each other for God knows how long, and I'll be damned if you just end your poor excuse of a relationship because _it isn't working_." Yuugi nodded agreeably.

There was the slightest trace of a scowl when Otogi Ryuuji entered at that moment, and Ryou worried for a moment that perhaps he'd overheard their conversation. The dice boy simply took his place in the circle, however, and settled in for bed.

Honda cleared his throat thickly. "W-well, um, I guess it's getting a bit late, huh?" He asked, scooting closer to his boyfriend. "'Spose turning in is-"

"Could you be a little quieter?" Otogi muttered. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Oh. Right." He cast an ' _I told you so'_ look at Mai.

"Well," Yuugi announced after a long moment, " _Go Fish_ , anyone?"

"What's that?" Anzu asked, leaning forward to inspect the cards he'd pulled out of seemingly nowhere.

Atem pursed his lips, looking the perfect picture of amusement. "A card game," he explained, pulling out a second deck and adding it to his younger brother's. "We'll need more cards for so many people."

As Yuugi began to shuffle the large pile of cards, muffled groaning could be heard from Otogi's heap of blankets. Unable to help himself, Ryou sniggered.

"I'm in," Honda declared loudly, shooting an annoyed glance at his irritable boyfriend. "How do we play?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Yuugi began to animatedly explain how to play the rather simple game. Ryou sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, his drowsiness returning, and easily slid off to sleep to the quiet chattering of his friends.

* * *

The next day was spent preparing for the school festival. Ryou joined Yuugi and a few others from their class and set about creating the stage for _The Show_ , as Anzu had so simply dubbed it. No one was quite sure of the actual title at that moment in time.

While Ryou had so longingly expressed his desire to put on a haunted house presentation, the class had alas settled on a small talent showcase after much debate. Yuugi had been saddened that his idea of a tabletop arcade had been shot down, and Jounouchi silently moped over the lack of half-naked women (he'd wanted a beauty pageant, specifically one in which the contestants modeled swimwear), but the votes had been counted and a talent showcase was now set in stone.

Bakura had dropped by just before lunchtime, glaring at Atem and quite obviously longing to pick a fight, but Ryou had steered him away from that particular desire by simply appearing before his brother. Bakura had then proceeded to shout and throw Ryou's shoulder bag at him, officially kicking him from their settlement and ordering him to room with the Yuugi-tachi.

"It's not a big deal," he'd assured Honda and Yuugi when they turned concerned questions his way. "Bakura's just upset that I spent the night with you guys. He'll get over it soon."

"If you're sure…" Yuugi had murmured, placing a small hand on Ryou's arm before wandering off to help Anzu draw the curtains apart on the stage.

The concern had been flattering but a little suffocating, and Ryou had unconsciously drifted away from his friends for the following setup time. He hated how the Yuugi-tachi always treated Bakura like he was dangerous, how they always became worried when he and Ryou spoke. Bakura was his brother, and however rude he could be at times, that would never change.

He wished they could see the Bakura who pulled back the blankets of his own bed for his younger brother at night, allowing Ryou, who was prone to nightmares, to sleep with him. He wished they could understand.

Come lunchtime, Anzu had declared the stage properly set for _The Show_. "Each individual act will need to set up their own props if they require extra stuff to work with," she said, brushing her hands together to rid them of imaginary dust.

Jounouchi, who was still a little put out over his idea being shot down, shrugged and headed for the cafeteria, no doubt needing to inject himself with food in order to cheer up. Not like it mattered much, Ryou thought; he still wasn't talking, after all. The group slowly migrated after their strangely silent friend, chatting away without concern. Ryou had a hunch that they liked the quiet Jounouchi better than the obnoxiously loud one.

Unsurprisingly, Mokuba was throwing food at Bakura, which was the first thing Ryou had the _pleasure_ of seeing upon entering the cafeteria. His brother, rice dripping from his hair, was cursing up a storm and gesturing violently at the table where the boy's older brothers sat. Mokuba only wrinkled his nose and flung more of his rice.

And admittedly Ryou couldn't blame him. Seto and Noa, the middle Kaiba child, were seated at opposite side of their table, laptops out as they furiously typed away, an intense aura of competition and dislike hanging palpably between them. It didn't seem at all welcoming.

Honda shrugged away from the group and approached Otogi, who'd been working with another class for the sole purpose of avoiding his boyfriend. Gesturing for the others to follow, Yuugi made his way warily over to their two friends.

"How's it going, Otogi?" Honda greeted, taking a seat tentatively beside the Dice Master.

Otogi, however, scoffed angrily before standing and walking away. He plopped himself down at the Kaiba table, attracting more than a few confused looks. Ryou thought they made a nice group; they could all be angry together.

"I don't get it!" Honda cried, throwing his hands up. "What am I supposed to do here? What does he want?!"

The all-knowing, advice-giving Atem furrowed his brows and hummed contemplatively, the rest of the group holding their breath in await of the older male's judgement. Alas, Atem pursed his lips, directing a curious look at Honda. "You've had other crushes before. Girls, right? Tell me their names."

Obviously confused, Honda blurted, "W-well, there was Miho-chan first, and then Shizuka-chan, I guess? But I don't see what that has to do with-,"

"Ah," Atem nodded, "I know what's wrong with Otogi."

Honda leaned forward in anticipation. Atem simply nodded to himself, appearing smug.

"Well?!" The brunet finally caved after about a full minute of silence, his eyes wide. "What is it?!"

"His name, obviously," the older male responded. "You called the girls by their given name and a term of affection. You call Otogi by his surname, nothing more."

Honda gaped. "Y-you… You mean, all of this is because he wants me to call him by his given name?"

Yuugi hummed thoughtfully. "It makes sense, Honda-kun. You are dating, after all."

"But-,"

"Just do it, man," Jounouchi advised around his food, startling everyone. Honda gave him a wild look before nodding, quickly scrambling to his feet.

Ryou watched on with the others as Honda hesitantly closed in on his boyfriend, using slow movements as though he were a predator stalking his prey. The analogy was more than a little disturbing.

Honda spoke, presumably using his boyfriend's given name, and Otogi moped for a few long moments longer before abruptly pulling Honda down and kissing the life out of him. Both Kaiba brothers stood, laptops in hand, and fled from the foreign display before them.

Yuugi, on the other hand, began clapping and whooping without a thought.

* * *

The next time Ryou encountered Malik was later that night.

It was long after midnight, the halls deserted and rather eerie in his opinion, but Ryou liked it. He'd been walking for a while by then, having needed a break from the chaos of his friends.

Only, when the band room's door creaked open and the Egyptian teen slipped out, he didn't seem like Malik at all if the hungry look his sent in Ryou's direction was anything to go by. In fact, he reminded Ryou of the first time he'd ever met Malik, back when his hair was wild and his eyes even wilder, an amused smirk on his lips that Ryou hadn't seen since.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _楽園でのトラブル_

 _I'm glad you decided to stay_

 _til morning, my love_

 _but there's one hell of a day ahead_


End file.
